Many survival items and kits have been developed over the years, with the principal consideration being the incorporation of the maximum number of features and functions in the smallest, lightest device inasmuch as one in a survival situation ordinarily will not have in his possession vast amounts of sophisticated gear. Except for training, one put in a survival situation does not ordinarily have advanced notice of the certainity of being in such a predicament, and therefore any such tool or kit useful in surviving in the wilderness must be small and light weight enough to make the carrying of same at all times when in a high risk situation a practical proposition.
Additionally, inasmuch as survival in different areas of the world and under different climatic and geographical circumstances indicates the incorporation of a different variety of survival implements, there is a need for a basic tool or kit designed to be versatile enough to include a series of alternatively selectable small items which may be assimilated to create a kit designed specifically for a particular area of use.